Peleas por el imperio
by Lilith la sayayin
Summary: Vegeta es enviado a la Tierra cuando tenía 9 años todos pensaban que había muerto, él perdió la memoria vive una vida normal hasta que se encuentra con unos jóvenes que lo harán ver de donde en verdad es y por que es diferente a los demás, pero tendrá que regresar pero a alguien que solo en sus sueños vio tendrá que PELEAR POR EL IMPERIO.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA SOY BULMASAYANX100PRE pero mejor díganme Lilith es un nombre muy bonito, esta historia se me vino cuando paseaba y pensaba en Tarble no se por que pensaba en él, es algo ilógico para mí, y se me ocurrió en un hermano malvado.

**PELEAS POR EL IMPERIO**

CAPÍTULO 1: SUEÑOS Y NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS.

**POV VEGETA:**

**SUEÑO**:

_**Príncipes estoy orgulloso de ustedes su poder aumenta día a día**- dijo un señor igualito a mí pero su cabello de color rojizo y estaba a un costado de él una hermosa mujer._

_**Gracias padre**- dije yo y otros dos niños a mi costado._

_**Si hijos son los niños más fuertes de este planeta y tú mi pequeño el más inteligente-** dijo la señora._

_**Tarble aunque no entrenas es bueno saber que eres inteligente POR QUE NO TE TENDRÍA DE VAGO AQUÍ-** gritó el mismo señor._

_**Sí padre**- dijo el niño tendría sus 5 años por lo menos._

_En eso entró un señor alto y muy musculoso- **Mi rey acabamos de enterarnos que Frezer no esta muerto, y que tiene un hermano más poderoso que el y se llama Coller. Y lo peor es que vienen para acá mi rey**- dijo_

_**QUEE!?-** gritó el señor y la señora._

_**Si mi rey vamos a combatir, lo bueno es que usted se a transformado en el sayajin de la leyenda**- _

_**Napa ve y pon a mis hijos en un lugar seguro entendiste- **_

_**SÍ MI REY-** respondió_

_**Pero padre queremos pelear a tu lado-** dije y un niño también _

_**No ustedes deben proteger a su hermano menor entendieron**- dijo y yo asentí aunque estaba molesto._

_**No padre no es justo DICES QUE SOMOS FUERTES PERO NO QUIERES QUE PELEEMOS-** gritó el otro niño que no sabía su nombre._

_**Cállate**** no es momento de discutir y me vas a ser caso aunque no quieras por que YO SOY EL REY-** dijo el señor _

_Y el señor musculoso, los otros dos niños y yo nos dirigimos a un lugar_.

FIN** DEL SUEÑO**

**Que sueño más raro, nunca más veo una película de imperios peleando -**DIJO un joven de 18 años, de cabello en forma de llama color azabache.

**Vegeta es hora de levantarse-** esa es mi mamá.

**Pero por que**- le respondí.

**Parece que se te olvido que hace dos meses estas yendo a la universidad-** dijo, mierda me olvide (se parece a mí).

**No me pudiste levantarme más temprano, tengo 10 minutos para llegar**- dije todo apresurado cambiándome, agarrando mis cosas.

**Igual tu te cambias muy rápido hijo**- dijo mi madre como siempre despreocupada, salí de mi cuarto le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui de a casa.

**PERO HIJO NO VAS A DESAYUNAR**- gritó mí mamá.

**LO HARÉ CUANDO LLEGUE A LA UNI**- y me fui corriendo, mierda mi carro se malogró y no pasa ningún vehículo pero lo bueno es que soy rápido y me fui corriendo, "esto es lago raro siempre soy muy rápido, tengo una gran fuerza inimaginable soy diferente".

Llegué y me encontré con mis amigos se llaman: Ten shin han y su hermano Chaotz, Yamcha aunque no me cae muy bien y un chaparro llamado Krillin.

**Hola Vegeta-** dijeron los 4.

**Hmp!**- dije en mi idioma es un hola.

**Me enteré que en nuestro salón hay chicos nuevos-** dijo Yamcha seguro intentara con uno de ellos si es mujer.

**Espero que sean lindas-** dijo Krillin y entramos a la universidad y cunado volteamos vimos a unos jóvenes yendo a la dirección.

**Quienes son**- dijo Chaotz

**No lo sé, seguro son los nuevos-** dije y me fijé como eran:

El primero tenía el cabello en forma de palmera era alto y se veía muy fuerte y tenía una sonrisa muy tonta.

El segundo también era alto y su cabello era muy largo y era musculoso el tenía una cara de fastidio.

La tercera era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio tenía unos ojos celestes y ella estaba enojada.

La cuarta su cabello era negro sus ojos también y tenía una sonrisa pero no tan tonta como el primero.

Y la última tenía el cabello celeste y su ojos también del mismo color era simplemente bella, ella volteo y nuestras miradas se encontraron sentía que la conocía pero no se de donde, y desaparecieron por la puerta del director.

Tocó el timbre teníamos que ir a nuestras clases,

y eran muy aburridas, estaba yo durmiendo y escucho que tocan la puerta y me levanto y veo al director con los 5 jóvenes y le dice al profe que son nuevos en la ciudad y que les tenga paciencia, como lo escuché si me sentaba casi al último pues mis sentidos son mucho más sensible que cualquier otra persona.

**Pues jóvenes digan quienes son**- dijo el profe (van en orden de como los describió)

**Hola me llamo Kakarot Son pero mis amigos me dicen Goku tengo 18 años me gusta las artes marciales y la comida-** dijo

**Me llamo Raditz Son y sí soy hermano de este baka, tengo 19 años y me gustan las artes marciales-** dijo el otro aún tenía su cara de fastidio

**Me llamo #18 Android pero mis amigos me dicen Annie pero ustedes no son mis amigos, así tengo 18 años**- dijo mirándonos con odio.

**Pues me llamo Milk Ox tengo 18 años y me gusta cocinar**- dijo la morena

**Que más da soy Bulma Brief, tengo 18 años, me gustan las artes marciales, la tecnología y no quise venir aquí-** dijo molesta

**Igual yo -** dijeron los otro 4.

**Pues vayan a sentarse y espero que les agrade la universidad-** dijo el profe parecía asustado.

Ellos se sentaron al lado mío y me veían como ¿confundidos? pero de qué.

Terminó la uni y aprendí como son sus personalidades.

Kakaroto: un idiota sin remedio.

Raditz: un chico problemas.

#18: muy seria, callada y siempre esta enojada.

Milk: parece tierna pero es una grito na y muy mando-na

y Bulma: ella pues parece misteriosa, tiene un gran ego, también es mando-na, es alegre , también para enojada y se mete en muchos problemas es una combinación de los otro 4.

Pero que rara mujer!

Y Sentía que ELLA iba a cambiar este año.

CONTINUARA...

Aquí Milk, 18 y Bulma son sayajin, también a los que en el anime ya lo son.


	2. padres raros

HOLA SOY Lilith , seguimos con la historia en algunas van a ver sueño y en otras no,espero que este capitulo les agrade.

Comenzamos con:

**PELEAS POR EL IMPERIO**

CAPÍTULO 2: Padres nerviosos y Raditz es un baka

**SUEÑO:**

_**Padre como está mamá-**dije me sentía preocupado._

_**Ella está bien, pero tu hermano dicen que es difícil que viva-** dijo el señor un poco más va y mata a los doctores._

_**Pero por que se preocupan por ese mocoso, su nivel de energía es patético- d**ijo el otro niño pero era muy odioso, lo raro es que sus rostros me eran borroso, le iba a gritar a ese niño pero el señor se me adelantó._

_**COMO VAS A DECIR ESO ES TU HERMANO,MALDITO MOCOSO, ES TU SANGRE LOS TRES NACIERON DEL MISMO VIENTRE, COMO PUEDES SER TAN FRÍO CON TU PROPIA FAMILIA- **le gritó._

_**Para mí sería una vergüenza tener un hermano tan débil COMO ÉL-** dijo y se fue ¿¡VOLANDO!? COMO PUDO HACER ESO,en eso vi al señor que iba a ir tras él pero lo agarré._

_**Él no importa ahora, tenemos que ver el bienestar de mi hermano menor- **dije intentado calmarme._

_**Tienes razón hijo,tengo la tranquilidad que tendré un gran sucesor algún día y tengo la fé que seras uno de los mejores rey que haga visto este planeta**-me dijo mientras me miraba e intentaba sacar una sonrisa que a mí me dio mucho miedo._

_**Sí,padre seré el mejor te lo prometo**- le dije y él desapareció por la puerta donde estaba mi madre en eso escuché._

_**VEGETA ESTAS BIEN**- gritó una niña y sentí un gran calor en mi pecho y no sabía por que._

_**Sí pero no es para que grites vas a romper mis tímpanos-** dije con una sonrisa._

_**Eres un idiota-** dijo la niña mientras me daba un golpe._

_**Tengo miedo que le pase algo a mi hermano**- dije mientras veía la puerta._

_**Él va estar bien Vegeta solo tienes que ser positivo-** dijo seguro con una bella sonrisa por que su rostro también me era borroso. _

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

**Que sueño más extraños estoy teniendo,pero lo más raro es que siento que los he vivido y por que sentí eso cuando ví a esa niñita-** dije pero ya no le tome importancia y vi mi reloj.

**Guau son las 4:30 pero ya no tengo sueño así que iré a entrenar**- dije mientras salía de la cama y me vestía y me iba al jardín.

Me gustan las artes marciales soy el mejor ninguna persona me ha ganado en la vida, y me puse a pensar en los cinco jóvenes se sentía que eran fuertes.

**Vegeta ahí estas pensé que te había pasado algo,ven ya esta el desayuno-** dijo mi madre.

Vi mi reloj y vi que ya eran las 7:30 tan rápido pasó el tiempo- **Ya madre ahí voy**- dije mientras iba a mi habitación,me bañe y me cambié y bajé.

**Hola papá, mamá-**dije

**Hola Vegeta como amaneciste ?-** dijo mi padre.

**Bien, pero tengo sueños raro de una familia, y yo al señor le digo padre**- dije recordando mis sueños.

**Amm. si que so-on muy extraño-** dijo mi padre estaba tartamudeando que raro.

**Si cariño, se-ería mejor que va-ayas a estudiar-** dijo mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta y se despedía.

**Pues ya**- dije mientras me cerraban la puerta en las narices si que están muy raritos pero de que.

Me iba ir corriendo pero decidí mejor tomar un taxi, y pensaba en mis padres y también en esos chicos especialmente en la niña de mis sueños sentí una gran paz al verla ahí.

Le pagué al chófer y empecé a caminar peo aún seguía pensando en ella por eso me choqué con una pared o eso creía.

**Maldito te vas a morir**- dijo umm.. así Raditz.

**Tú no me amenazas insecto**- le advertí.

**Insecto! COMO TE ATREVES MALDITA SABANDIJA-** me gritó.

**Eres un estúpido INSECTO**-le volví a insulta-** nadies me insulta a mí Vegeta EL PRÍNCIPE DE ...**.- Iba a decir sayajin?! que es eso.

**Pues no me importa de que seas príncipe**-dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla.

**Ahora tú va a morir-** dije también poniéndome en posición de batalla.

Todos habían escuchado la discusión y esperaban una pelea.

Se sentía una gran tensión en el aire,lo único que sentía era una adrenalina corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que había nacido para las peleas ,en eso sonó el timbre pero nadies le hizo caso ,iba a ir a golpearlo pero pasó algo que a todos nos dejo mudos.

**Raditz eres un idiota no escuchaste el maldito timbre**- dijo la mujer mientras lo jalaba de la oreja hasta la puerta de la Universidad.

**Por las puras tienes esas ****ore jotas**-dijo Bulma y a todos nos salió una gota de sudor.

**AUCH. BULMA ESO DUELE Y NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS-** dijo mientras desaparecían de mi vista todos estábamos atónitos por lo que pasó en eso se escuchó.

**SE VAN A QUEDAR AHÍ TODO EL DÍA-** volvió a gritar la mujer y todos entraron corriendo ala uni, ella inspiraba mandato sería una buena reina ¡¿PERO DE DONDE SALIÓ ESO?!

**No importa creo que debí dormir más,pero descubrí que lo baka era de familia por que ser humillado así por esa mujer solo lo haría pasar un idiota-** fue mis últimos pensamientos antes de entrar a la uni.

CONTINUARA...

Gracias a todas esas personas que están leyendo mi fic espero no haberlos defraudado en este.

Hasta la próxima .


	3. Momentos parte 1

HOLA SOY Lilith , seguimos con la historia en algunas van a ver sueño y en otras no,espero que este capitulo les agrade.

Comenzamos con:

**PELEAS POR EL IMPERIO**

CAPÍTULO 3: MOMENTOS PARTE 1

**POV VEGETA:**

Han pasado dos meses de la llegada de los 5 jóvenes y todo a cambiado, con esa mujer de pelo-azul siempre discuto y por su culpa me castigan más de lo que me castigaban antes, por cosas insignificantes discutimos no habrá día en que paremos, pero serían aburridos los días sin ella y sus malditos gritos.

Como recuerdo nuestra primera conversación...

**FLASH BACK:**

_Ellos me miraban y cada vez que volteaba a verlos ellos miraban la pizarra o escribían ¿tendré algo en la cara? me preguntaba._

_Hola me llamo Bulma y tú?- me preguntó de lanada ¿ de cuando me habla ? no lo entendía._

_Hmp! no es de tu incumbencia mujer- le dije, por que lo hice? pues fue para hacerla enojar sentía que iba a ser divertido._

_Esta muerto; yo quería matarlo; debemos ayudarlo; en su funeral habrá comida- dijeron #18 , Raditz , la grito-na de Milk y el baka de Kakaroto en ese orden._

_Eres un maleducado, solo quería ser amable-medijoen un tono calmado_

_Eso es raro en ella- dijo Milk a los demás._

_Me dijiste algo- dije mientras volteaba a verla y creo que eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, por que se paro y me miró con ira pura reflejada en sus ojos._

_Eres un idiota- me gritó y yo me paré también._

_Tú una estúpida- le grité también mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban._

_Descerebrado- parecía que de nuestros ojos salían rayos._

_Tarada-_

_Baboso- iba a decirle algo pero.._

_Nadies se grita en mi clase, los dos se me van a la dirección- gritó el profesor con una mirada de poseído._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sí fue algo muy raro ahora que lo pienso fue muy raro.

Pero con eso empezamos a hablar y salíamos en grupo,empecé a tomarle confianza a ella,sentía que la conocía pero aún nosé de donde.

Otra cosa vergonzosa fue lo del maldito trío.

**FLASH BACK**

_Estábamos en la clase de ciencia y la profesora como no los conocía, mejor les cuento:_

_Pues alumnos hoy vamos a hacer.., pero miren veo nuevas caritas podrían presentarse- dijo la profesora Mai con una sonrisa._

_Y los 4 chicos votaron a Kakaroto de su asiento._

_Hola soy Goku pero mi verdadero nombre es Kakarotoél es mi hermano mayor Raditz , ella es Annie pero ustedes por su propio bien díganle #18, ella es Milk y prometí casarme con ella por que me va a preparar mucha comida y ella es la grandiosa Bulma Brief la mujer más hermosa e inteligente de este universo- terminó de decir Kakaroto, con su estúpida sonrisa._

_Todos teníamos una gota de sudor esos chico si que eran raros._

_Goku no tenías que decir eso-dijo su mujer supongo por lo que dijo._

_Yo creo que te sobrepasaste con lo de Bulma- dijo Raditz y recibió un golpe por la mujer._

_No te preocupes Goku lo dijiste muy bien- decía mientras le daba una galleta como si fuera un perro._

_Que bien - decía la profesora aún atónita._

_Como son nuevos les pondré con antiguos- dijo y se puso a pensar._

_Ya Goku tú con Krillin; Raditz tú con Chaotz; Milk tú vas con Ten Shin Han; Ann..(no lo continúo por que #18 le dedicaba una mirada de te vas a morir) #18 tú con Piccoro; y tú Bulma vas con Vegeta y Marrón sí que lindo formaran un trío (sí en forma pervertida) - dijo la profe y todos empezaron a reírse._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sí dijo trío,pero lo bueno es que no duró, por que Marron hablaba mucho y Bulma ni yo le hacíamos caso y la profesora se enojo y la cambió a otro grupo.

Y también siguen los sueños y siento como si de verdad los hubiera vivido, él último fue algo así.

**SUEÑO**

_Príncipe Vegeta, es muy buen peleador su poder va creciendo día a día, va a ser un buen rey y guerrero- dijo ese tipo Napa, y yo me veía de unos 5 años por lo menos._

_Príncipe Vejita los golpes deben ser más certeros- dijo el hombre calvo._

_Tú a mí no me digas nada Napa- le gritó ese que nombre más original Vegeta a Vejita._

_Disculpe príncipe pero debe de tener en cuenta sus puntos ciegos- le dijo Napa como todo un sabio, eso yo ya lo sabía._

_Tú no me vas a decir que hacer maldito calvo- le gritó el mocoso que aún no podía ver su rostro, e iba a golpear al tal Napa pero yo agarré el puño que iba directo al rostro del calvo._

_Como te atreves a golpearlo, te está dando un consejo que te serviría en una batalla- le dije_

_Suéltame Vegeta- decía mientras lo soltaba en eso me empezó a lanzar golpes pero ninguno me llegaba a tocar y lo golpe en el vientre._

_Sí vas a pelear conmigo tienes que entrenar más hermanito- le dije._

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Aún no entiendo por que le dije hermanito,to no tengo soy hijo único, pero estos sueños me están haciendo dudar de mi familia, por que no tengo fotos de bebé,ni de niño solo aparezco cuando tengo 9 años por lo menos, ellos me dijeron que todo se incendio en una de nuestras casas, pero aún así queda las dudas.

En eso me paró de mí cama y voy a la ventana y me quedo unos minutos viendo la luna siempre me pareció única, especial y bella, cada vez que la veo siento una energía que recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Me dirigí a mí cama a descansar, sentía que con esos chicos iban a venir cosa malas es un´presentimiento pero está esa mujer que siento algo cada vez que la veo con ella sé que estaré en las buenas y en las malas, eso sono muy cursi aghh mejor me voy a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ...

Espero que les guste, y si tienen algo que decirme sea algo bueno o una crítica constructiva déjenlo por favor por que eso ayuda a superase.

Pero nada de críticas destructivas.

Bye hasta la próxima.

Se despide Lilith.


End file.
